Magie
by darkness-midnight
Summary: Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es die allerletzte Chance wäre, zu fliehen. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie lachen. Fliehen.. Was für ein törichtes Wort. Das hätte sie schon allzu oft tun sollen. Und doch.. Sie hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Und den wollte sie jetzt auch zu Ende bringen.
Draußen prasselte der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben. Wieder einmal. Wie sooft in letzter Zeit. Es schien als würde die Welt sogar fast schon kein Sonnenlicht mehr kennen. Seufzend sah eine junge Brünette von ihrer Arbeit auf und in den tiefschwarzen Himmel. Mit Leuten, die in diesem Moment gerade dort draußen waren, wo fast die Welt unterzugehen drohte, wollte sie nun nicht unbedingt tauschen.. Obwohl.. Das würde sie mit Sicherheit auch nur so lange sagen, bis sie nass war. Denn dann gab es nichts Schöneres als das kühle, angenehme Nass zu geniessen, was all ihre Sorgen von der Haut zu waschen schien...
Einfach einen Tag lang, wenn es nach ihr ging auch nur ein paar belanglose Minuten, dem Ganzen entkommen, ihrer Gedankenwelt entfliehen zu können, das war schon alles, wonach sie sich sehnte..  
Gut, wäre sie etwas ehrlicher zu sich selbst gewesen, so hätte sie begriffen und sich eingestehen müssen, dass dies bei Weitem nicht alles war, aber es wäre der Anfang der Erlösung, wohl auch der Anfang vom Ende, aber soweit wollte sie schon gar nicht mehr denken.  
Sie saß momentan in ihrem Zimmer am Schreibtisch, Agasa war wohl irgendwo unten im Wohnzimmer oder im Labor, während sie weiterhin nur vom heftigen Prasseln des Regens begleitet wurde und sich immer mehr danach sehnte nun dort draußen zu stehen und die großen Tropfen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren...

Die eingetretene Stille, wenn man von dem monotonem Prasseln des Regens absah, wurde just in dem Moment unterbrochen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Shiho schaute wieder auf, diesmal jedoch eher überrascht, neugierig zugleich. Es trieb sich zu diesen Zeiten und bei dem Wetter also scheinbar doch jemand draußen herum. Die musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Da schien jemand den Gedanken, den sie nur so vor sich hingesponnen hat, zu verwirklichen..

Der Professor hatte sich vor einigen Minuten verabschiedet, er war auf eine Veranstaltung der nahen Universität eingeladen. Bestimmt hatte er etwas vergessen. Vielleicht sogar den Haustürschlüssel, weshalb er jetzt klingeln musste. Obwohl.. Selbst, wenn er diesen bei sich tragen würde, würde er sich nicht die Mühe machen, ihn extra herauszuholen, nein er doch nicht. Er würde schön klingeln, sich extra nochmal bemerkbar machen..

Halt. Was wäre wenn.. Es ist dunkel. Es regnet. Ein Gewitter beherrscht die Stadt. Und es ist schon recht spät, -zumindest für "normale" Leute... Und sie ist allein zu Hause. Wer weiß alles davon..? Was wäre wenn..  
Der Gedanke faszinierte sie genauso, wie er sie verängstigte.

Es klingelte nochmals. Rasch warf sie einen Blick auf das Nachbarhaus. Es stand leer im Regen. Nichts deutete auf einen Bewohner hin.  
Könnte es sein, dass..

Sie musste es wissen. Und auch wenn es das Gefährlichste sein könnte, was sie tut, sie tat es einfach. Die Neugier hatte sie gepackt.  
Mit raschen Schritten ging sie zur Haustür, und öffnete.  
Und nach ein, zwei Sekunden wurde ihr Verdacht bestätigt. Zumindest in einer Sache: Der unerwartete Besuch war der "Nachbar" Okiya Subaru.

Shihos Blick glitt kurz über das Gesicht des fremden, angeblich fremden Mannes, ihr Gefühl riet ihr die Türe zuzuschlagen, aber wer einmal Blut geleckt hatte kam nicht mehr davon los, der Reiz mehr zu erfahren hatte Besitz von ihr ergriffen und so öffnete sie schließlich wortlos, wusste um die skeptischen Blicke des Nachbarn, der sie nur als kleines Mädchen kannte und nun die junge Frau musterte, doch sie blieb vorerst teilnahmslos.

"Ist der Professor zu Hause?" Ertönte es dann freundlich von dem Braunhaarigen, der seine vollkommen nasse Brille abnahm, darauf bedacht seine Augen auf jene gerichtet zu lassen, während sie nur den Kopf schüttelte, verneinte und sie, nun wieder mit Brille, abschätzend musterte.  
"Überaus schade.." Was war das eben für ein Unterton in seiner Stimme gewesen? Ironie? Nein...oder doch?

Der Regen prasselte derweil unaufhörlich zu Boden, ihr Blick schweifte über die nassen Steinplatten des Eingangsbereiches des Hauses, warum ging er nicht?  
Männer.. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Sogleich kam darauf die Antwort: "Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Jaja, ich bin nur ein Fan von Selbstgesprächen.." Sie versuchte möglichst viel Sarkasmus mit in ihre Stimme zu legen.  
Es brachte den gewünschten Erfolg. "Aha.." Ihr Gegenüber musterte sie kritisch. Dabei schienen seine Augen sie zu durchbohren, die ganze Wahrheit bis ins letzte Detail rauszukitzeln, wie ein Vampir seine Beute beobachtete. Ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
"Wollen Sie nicht eintreten?" Sie zwang sich zu den, diesmal betont freundlichen Worten. Mit seiner Reaktion, er schritt tatsächlich bedächtig, doch energisch, an ihr vorbei, hatte sie zwar nicht wirklich gerechnet, aber gut.

"Wer...sind Sie eigentlich?" Kam dann beiläufig die Frage, auf welche sie vorerst keine Antwort wusste.  
"Wer sind _Sie_ denn?" Stellte sie so lediglich die Gegenfrage und wartete ab, bis er sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte und ins Wohnzimmer getreten war, ein Blitz zuckte über den pechschwarzen Himmel...  
"Okiya Subaru, der neue Nachbar." Stellte er sich, nun wieder lächelnd, vor, streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, legte jedoch, möglichst unauffällig, einen Finger auf ihre Pulsadern, als sie seine Hand ergriff, im selben Moment fragte er sie nach ihrem Namen.  
Sie hatte gelernt in Gefahrensituationen ruhig zu bleiben, einfach auszuharren und wenn nötig zu improvisieren und eben das tat sie jetzt, sie sagte die Wahrheit und schaffte es damit ihn für einen kurzen Moment zu verwirren.  
"Miyano Shiho, sehr erfreut." Auch wenn der zweite Teil gelogen war, denn sie freute sich nicht, nein, sie hatte Angst ohne es zugeben zu wollen.  
Was sie geritten hatte, als sie ihren echten Namen nannte, konnte sie später nicht sagen.

"Und, was führt Sie nun zu uns? Außer, dass Sie den Professor sprechen wollten..?" Sie versuchte einfach mal den direkten Weg. Nicht ahnend, was sie in den nächsten Minuten, ja vielleicht sogar Stunden erwarten würde. Und wenn, dann könnte sie es jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr einfach so lenken. Das bedarf mehr Können, als sie besaß. Egal, ob es sich um ein Organisationsmitglied handelte, oder um einen einfachen Mörder, Verbrecher, was auch immer. So wie er sich gab, so wie er auftrat, wie er sich benahm. Er war kein einfacher Student, kein einfacher Nachbar, da steckte mehr dahinter.  
"Nichts, was schon? Wie gesagt, ich wollte zu Professor Agasa, ich wollte mir seine neueste Erfindung ansehen, er hatte mich gestern angerufen aber leider hatte ich bisher keine Zeit vorbeizukommen..." Erwiderte er ruhig und noch immer lächelnd.  
Gut, spielte sie dieses Spielchen also mit und gab sich als nichts ahnende höfliche junge Frau, die hier nur zu Besuch war.

"Ich kenne mich hier leider noch nicht so genau aus, wenn Sie vorausgehen könnten? Sicher wissen Sie den Weg?!" Sie folgte ihm schweigend, während er nur nickte und voraus in den Keller ging, dort kurz ihre Reagenzgläser, ihre Versuche, die Chemikalien beäugte, die herumstanden, wodurch in ihr eine gewisse Mordlust geschürt wurde, niemand fasste ungestraft ihre Arbeitsmaterialien an...

Bevor sie diesen Gedanken jedoch weiter spinnen konnte, wurde sie auch schon in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Professor sich auch noch in der Chemie betätigt, scheinen interessante Versucht zu sein..." Er trat näher an ihre Arbeiten heran. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn ein Reagenzglas anheben, ein weiterer Schritt,.. Sie wäre sofort bereit einzugreifen. Als er dann auch noch ansetzte, das besagte Glas zu schütteln, konnte sie jedoch nicht anders. Die Chemikerin in ihr siegte, so gab sie mehr als unfreiwillig einen Teil ihrer Identität preis.

"Nicht schütteln! Wenn-" Sie hatte einen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht, die Hand ausgestreckt, brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Zu spät bemerkte sie ihren Fehler. Sie besaß nun zwar die Fähigkeit, wieder in ihre "Rolle" zurückzuschlüpfen, doch.. zu spät. Sein Blick sagte mehr als Worte. Ein selbstsicheres, siegesgewisses Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er noch einmal das Glas in seiner Hand betrachtete, und sich dann an die junge Frau ihm gegenüber wandte.

"Wenn was?" Interessiert und beinahe eine Spur neugierig musterte er die junge Frau, die ihn nun verbittert anstarrte, ihm das Glas aus den Händen nahm und vorsichtig den Korken löste, woraufhin eine Art Rauch entwich, der so nicht geplant war, er hatte es geschafft einen Versuch zu zerstören, Glückwunsch.

"Vielen Dank auch.." Murrte sie nun äußerst schlecht gelaunt, denn das Zeug hätte nur noch wenige Stunden stehen müssen um fertig zu sein, aber nein, der Herr Nachbar musste es ja schütteln...  
"Was will eine junge Frau, die nur zu Besuch ist denn mit Chemikalien?" Sein Blick schien sie komplett zu durchbohren, eine gewisse Feindseligkeit lag in ihm, während ihr seltsam warm wurde, irgendwie erinnerte er sie an...Gin...

Sie versuchte die komische Magie, die zwischen ihnen entstanden ist, abzuschütteln, seinem Blick auszuweichen, doch erfolglos. Irgendetwas faszinierte sie an ihm, oder auch nur an seinem Blick, seinen Augen...

Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es die allerletzte Chance wäre, zu fliehen. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie lachen. Fliehen.. Was für ein törichtes Wort. Das hätte sie schon allzu oft tun sollen. Und doch.. Sie hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Und den wollte sie jetzt auch zu Ende bringen.

Denn irgendetwas hatte ihr Gegenüber an sich, was nicht zu Gin passte. Und wenn doch?, schalt sie eine innere Stimme.  
Dann ist jetzt der Moment gekommen... an dem die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt..  
Er kam ihrem Gesicht verdächtig nahe, beinahe konnte sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen, während eine Art Instinkt sie zurückweichen ließ, während sie ihm unentwegt in die Augen starrte, wie man es bei gefährlichen Bestien machte.

"Was genau war das..." Murmelte er ohne es wirklich wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen, nahm ihr das Reagenzglas aus der zitternden Hand und stellte es zurück in die Halterung.  
"Gift." Erwiderte sie in einem Ton, der ihn im ersten Moment zurückschrecken ließ, diese Frau hatte etwas Irres an sich.  
"Wirkt es...?" Erwiderte er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.  
Nun legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, das er beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte.  
"Das hätte es, wenn sie es nicht angefasst hätten.."  
"Und was tut eine unschuldige junge Dame wie Sie mit Gift..?" Eine Antwort bekam er vorerst nicht, sein Gegenüber starrte ihn nur unentwegt weiter an.  
"Chemikalien können gefährlich sein, wenn man nicht genauestens darüber Bescheid weiß, sie nicht selbst untersucht hat, nicht jeden Schritt genau geplant hat... Sie sollten die Finger davon lassen, wenn Sie sich nicht damit auskennen.." Er versuchte es auf diesem Weg. Doch wenn er tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, dass er sie damit zu einem Geständnis brachte.. Irrte er sich.

Shiho schaffte es nun endlich den Blick loszureißen, schritt an ihm vorbei zum Tresen. Dort riss sie ihm fast förmlich das Glas aus der Hand, wobei, es stand zwar schon in der Halterung, doch hatte er seine Hand darum gelegt, fast wie eine Geste, die sie zur Vernunft bringen sollte. Doch davor schreckte sie nicht zurück.  
Als ihre Finger sich unbeabsichtigt berührten, durchzuckte eine Art Schauer ihren ganzen Körper. Wie ein Elektroschlag..  
Hatte er es auch bemerkt..? Verstohlen blickte sie auf, wieder in seine ausdrucksstarken Augen. Doch sie hatte nun einen Entschluss gefasst, wollte versuchen, wenigstens den Rest des Giftes zu retten. Gerade wollte sie einen Anteil der Flüssigkeit abfüllen, da spürte sie wieder diese Art Stromschlag. Eine Hand hatte sich leicht und doch bestimmt um die ihre geschlossen.  
"So etwas kann leicht ins Auge gehen..." Murmelte er nur leise, während er versuchte ihre Finger, die die Halterung der Reagenzgläser festhielten, von eben jener zu lösen.  
"Fragt sich nur in wessen Auge." Erwiderte sie gereizt und brachte ihn damit lediglich zum Schmunzeln, während er sie langsam gegen den Tisch drängte, vor welchem sie stand, hinter sie griff und wenig später begriff sie, dass er ihr weder an die Wäsche noch das Gift wollte, nein, ein Skalpell blitzte in seiner Hand auf.  
"Allerdings...ganz schön scharf die Teile..."

Für eine winzige Sekunde hatte sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle und ihr Blick zeigte ihm kurz ihr Entsetzen, gab ihm die Bestätigung dass seine Überraschung gelungen war. Fragt sich nur, wie viel sie weiß...  
Doch kaum hatte sie sich wieder gefangen, hatte sie auch schon ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt, und drückte widerum nun diesen zur Seite, während sie mit der anderen versuchte ihm das Messer abzunehmen.  
"Allerdings... Und gerade weil diese so scharf sind, sollten sich Amateure, gerade junge Männer, die sich nicht mit Waffen oder Ähnlichem auskennen, lieber wieder ihren Erfindungen widmen..." Nun hatte sie den Spieß umgedreht.  
Glaubte sie im Ernst, dass sie gegen ihn und seine Kraft eine Chance hatte? Wohl kaum, sie musste ja wissen, dass er als Mann überlegen war, dennoch wollte sie ihm das Messer aus der Hand nehmen, was ihm aber leider gar nicht passte, so griff er nun seinerseits nach ihrem Handgelenk und drehte sie herum, ehe er hinter sie trat, sie ein weiteres Mal gegen den Tisch drängte und die Spitze des Skalpells Sekunden später zu seinem Bedauern nicht nur in ihren sondern auch in seinen Finger schnitt.

Gereizt, nicht nur aufgrund des Schnittes, den er ihr zugefügt hatte sondern auch, weil er ihr hier doch körperlich recht nahe kam, was sie überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, starrte sie ihn an, drehte den Spieß dann ein weiteres Mal um und schnitt ihm mit der scharfen Klinge kurzerhand in den Oberarm noch ehe er eine Chance gehabt hätte zu reagieren. Wutentbrannt packte er daraufhin ihre Oberarme und schleuderte sie mit einer solchen Wucht gegen die nächste Wand, dass er im ersten Moment selbst überrascht war und kurz wieder zur Besinnung kam, war das noch er? Was zur Hölle tat er hier, er hätte sie beinahe ernsthaft verletzt!

Im ersten Moment noch schockiert von seiner Handlung, dem Aufprall und der kurzzeitige Schmerz, der sie durchfuhr, jedoch schnell wieder abklang, rappelte sie sich langsam wieder auf, stützte sich Hilfe suchend an der Wand ab.

Nun hatte er sein wahres Ich gezeigt, dachte sie.

So hatte sie ihn kennengelernt. Und damit erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, er hatte, wenn auch ungewollt, zuerst nachgegeben, ihr seine Identität offenbart.


End file.
